Spring in the Sky
The Spring in the Sky (Japanese: 空の水源, "Sora no Suigen" / lit. "Water Source of Sky") is a tall area of the ruins filled with hazardous water. A Helmet is required to access majority of the rooms, and what it lacks in puzzles it makes up for with challenging jumps and other obstacles that require precise reflexes and extra patience. *Area number: 4 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/curse-of-ocean Curse of Ocean] *Entrances and Exits: **A-6: Gate of Guidance (G-2) **B-10: Temple of the Sun (F-3) after Flooding the Temple of the Sun, Exit only **C-2: Surface (L-1) after defeating Bahamut - Exit only *Grail Tablet: (B-7) *Backside Door: None *Compass: (C-6) *Fairy Point (D-5) *Guardian: **Bahamut: (C-2) *Sub-Bosses: **Nuckelavee: (E-3) Map Items Weapons Caltrops *Location: (B-6) **Stand on the floor below the right-most ladder until it drops to the bottom, then place a weight on the revealed dais to reveal the Caltrops. Treasures Map *Location: (C-6) **Place a weight on the dais in the lower-right corner to unlock the chest. Origin Seal *Location: (E-2) **Defeat Nuckelavee at (E-3) to unlock the chest in the upper-left corner of (E-2). Scalesphere *Location: (D-1) **Place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. Glove *Location: (C-5) **The chest unlocks after completing Open the Floodgates. Sacred Orb *Location: (A-4) **Break the Birth Seal on the upper-left platform to create ladders reaching the upper area. Software randc.exe *Location: (D-4) **Bring a Key Fairy to change the shop if you didn't already. Buy from the shop for 300 Coins. Ankh Jewel *Location: (C-8) **Attack the fish Gyonin in the small, upper-right tank until he flies away up the screen. He will knock open the chest containing the Ankh Jewel on his way. Puzzles Hold Your Breath *Location: (C-5) **This is a common problem area for many new players. Swimming in water will gradually drain your health until you acquire the Scalesphere, but the only way to proceed through the field and reach it is by climbing up the ladder and swimming up to the surface. It is recommended you tackle this with close to full health if possible. Open the Floodgates *Location: (C-2) **Break the Origin Seal to reveal some machinery. Stand on the revealed platform until it reaches the bottom, then place a weight on the revealed dais to activate the machinery. Back outside at (D-2), jump into the now-filled pool on the left and attack the gear until it becomes unstuck. This will open the floodgates, flooding the lower rooms with water. Gyonin's Shortcut *Location: (C-8) **Place a weight on the dais above Gyonin's tank to remove the barrier along the upper passage, making it easier to reach the chest containing the Ankh Jewel. Bahamut's Ankh *Location: (C-9) **Place a weight on the dais to make the Ankh appear in (C-2). Note to players of the original, this area is no longer a trap. Flood the Temple of the Sun *Location: (B-10) **Standing on the left platform, attack the upper-left mechanism holding the chain until it breaks. Proceed up to (B-9) and attack the pulley mechanism until it begins to rotate. This will lift the stopper back down at (B-10), releasing all of the water into the Temple of the Sun and also providing a one-way exit to that field. Traps *Location: Everywhere **The water here is poisonous and will drain your health without the Scalesphere. The waterfalls will also force you downward without a Helmet. Be careful not to drown, and don't be afraid to warp out with the Holy Grail in an emergency. *Location: (D-3) **Standing on the platform leading to (E-3) for too long will cause it to break. *Location: (E-2) **Several sections of platform will crumble beneath you, but the weak parts are clearly marked. NPCs Priest Hidlyda *Location: (B-8) **Break open the wall in the center of the room from the right side to reveal a doorway. Stand in front of the tablet in the middle of (B-7) and press Down to descend a hidden ladder, allowing you to reach the room. Gives a hint about how to reach the Bronze Mirror. Giltoriyo *Location: (A-5) **Refer to Giltoriyo. Shops Mr. Fishman *Location: (D-4) - Attack the fish Gyonin at (C-8) until he flies away. An Origin Seal will appear at (D-4), break it to open the shop, being run by none other than Mr. Gyonin Himself. **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins **Shuriken - 10 for 10 Coins **Caltrops - 10 for 30 Coins *Location: (D-4) - Bring a Key Fairy to this room and she will change the contents of the shop, albeit with a harmful explosion. **Shell Horn - 50 Coins **guild.exe - 60 Coins **randc.exe - 300 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (B-9) **Walk through the wall to the left of the ladder in the upper-left corner of (C-9). Continue left through the passage in (B-9) until you reach the end, then break the wall to reveal the chest. Category:Fields Category:Frontside Fields